Measure of a Man
by b3l3n
Summary: Gabriella had to choose which college she's gonna take. One leading to her dream, one leading to Troy. Everyone's against their relationship since they think that Troy is a nobody and that his love worth nothing. But how do you really measure a man? 1shot


**In this story, Troy in not very popular ok?**

-------------------------------------------

Gabriella Montez have received two scholarships to college that could lead her to two different paths. One leads to the best college in the world and the other one leads to a future with her boyfriend.

"Gabster, have you accepted that scholarship yet? The one where you can achieve your dreams without any _boyfriend_ interruption." Isabella, Gabriella's older sister enquired.

"No I haven't. I still have to think it over." Gabriella replied as she continued to write equations on the board. It was free period but they still had work to finish in the lab.

"Its so obvious Gabi! Troy's path is nowhere near yours. I mean come on, he wouldn't be able to answer that equation on the board to save his reckless life!" Isabella exclaimed as Gabriella fumed up. She hated it when people diss her boyfriend. To them, Troy was just some ordinary boy that can easily be forgotten but to her, Troy was the most extraordinary boy she'd always remember.

"Just drop it Bella! Gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed, frustrated.

---------------------------------------

"_I would've answered that equation to save Gabi's life instead." _Troy sighed as he leaned on the door that leads to where Gabriella was. Everyone thought that he was holding Gabriella back from her dreams. He hated it as much as Gabriella but he knew that everyone was right. He was a nobody!

"_I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why Gabriella didn't achieve her dreams." _Troy thought as he stormed to the auditorium.

When he arrived at the auditorium, he found some of Gabriella's friends talking about college.. again.

"I can't believe that Gabriella is still not accepting that scholarship! I mean, she could do so much more than just stick with that Troy Bolton guy." Josephine said rolling her eyes.

"I know right. If only Troy didn't exist, Gabi wouldn't have to choose over two colleges." Rica exclaimed as both girls walked out of the auditorium through the backdoor. Troy sighed, deeply hurt by everyone's words. They really thought that his love for Gabriella was worth nothing.

----------------------------------------

Gabriella had been looking for Troy everywhere and she was getting a little worried.

"Hey Taylor! Have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Taylor asked, completely ignoring Gabriella's previous question.

"Why is everybody pressuring?! Its my life ok?!!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Exactly! Its your life and we don't want it to go downhill!!" Sharpay almost yelled.

"It's not going downhill." Gabriella said, calming herself down.

"We just want what's good for you." Kelsi said softly.

"The best thing you guys can do is stay out of my business and help me find Troy!!" Gabriella snapped.

"He's heading to the auditorium." Sharpay mumbled softly.

"Thank you." Gabriella said but before she could take a step back, Taylor started talking again.

"But he's not worth anything." Taylor mumbled softly.

"How do you know? Because he's not popular like us. Because he's not a jock? You don't even know him!!" Gabriella exclaimed as the whole group of friends jumped up.

"Then start explaining who he really is!!" Sharpay said.

"Ok. Did you know that Troy used to go to West High and he was the captain of the basketball team when I met him? No you didn't know that! Did you also know that Troy transferred here to East High and gave up basketball for me? I guess you didn't too. Hell, do you even know what college we're planning to go to? I bet you don't 'cause you know that you guys wouldn't able to accept that fact!!!" Gabriella cried out as her friends stayed quiet.

"Then what college are you guys planning to go in?" Kelsi asked carefully.

"We're taking music Kels." Gabriella replied as the whole bunch of girls stared at Gabriella like she had two heads.

----------------------------------------

Troy walked up on the stage quietly and looked around the empty place.

"Bolton!" A voice yelled out, making him jump a metre away from his original spot.

"Mrs Henderson." Troy paled. He knew why his science teacher was looking for him. Even their teachers are against their relationship.

"Have you convinced Ms Montez to go to the right college? She has so much potential. She can't give all this education up." Mrs Henderson said.

"I'm gonna try." Troy replied as Mrs Henderson nodded and went back out.

Troy sat down on the piano chair and smoothed his fingers on the keys. He'd written a song but never had the chance to sing it in front of anyone. He was so focussed on the piano that he didn't notice a petite brunette entered the auditorium along with her friends.

_If one day you discover him_

_Broken down, he's lost ev'rything_

_No cars, no fancy clothes_

_To make him who he's not_

_The woman at his side_

_Is all that he has got_

_Why do you ask him move heaven and earth_

_To prove his love has worth?_

Troy sighed sadly as he sang the words to the song. He really had nothing except for the girl who stuck by his side, yet everyone was practically asking him to move heaven and earth to prove his love.

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you_

_When it's down to the wire?_

_Would he give his life up_

_To be all he can?_

_Is that, is that_

_Is that how you measure a man?_

_If by chance all he had to give you_

_Was three words wrapped around your finger_

_Would that be deep enough_

_At the end of ev'ry day?_

_And how will you ever know_

_If a man is what he says?_

_Why do you ask him move heaven and earth_

_To prove his love has worth?_

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you_

_When it's down to the wire?_

_Would he give his life up_

_To be all he can?_

_Is that, is that_

_Is that how you measure a man?_

_He never gives up_

_Lets go of his dreams_

_His world goes around_

_For his one true belief_

_Is that how you know?_

_Is that what it means?_

Troy have thought deeply about everything when he wrote this certain song. He had let go of his dreams and the only true belief he's got was to be with Gabriella.

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you?_

_Will he be your anchor_

_When the dark unfolds?_

_Will he always love you_

_The best that he knows?_

_Would he give his life up_

_To be all he can?_

_Is that, is that_

_Is that how you measure a man?_

_Would he walk on water?  
_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you_

_When it's down to the wire?_

_Would he give his life up_

_To be all he can?_

_Is that, is that_

_Is that how you measure, oh, oh_

_Is that, is that_

_Is that how you measure a man?_

Troy was almost in tears when he finished the song. He had given up so many of his dreams but there was one thing he still had to do.

"_I have to convince Gabriella to go to the right college."_ Troy thought as he slowly stood up. As soon as he turned his head around, he came face to face with Gabriella.

"Gabi." Troy said softly.

"That was beautiful." Gabriella said, smiling.

"That would be my last serenade before I go to a different college." Troy said, pain lingering in every word.

"Wh--what? What are you saying?" Gabriella asked, afraid of his response.

"Gabi we're not meant to be together. Everyone said so. Go ahead and follow your dreams." Troy said and quickly jogged away with tears stinging his eyes.

Gabriella just stood still completely shock and heart broken. Her friends who were hiding behind the seats emerged and ran to their friends.

"Gabi are you ok?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella stared at the door where Troy left, crying her eyes out softly. She shook her head as Taylor wrapped her arms around her.

"I want to go to a college with Troy, Tay. I really don't care if that's not the path everyone wants me to be in." Gabriella cried out as her friends sighed.

"You know what, go chase your lover boy. There's no point moping here for something you can still fix." Sharpay said, pulling Gabriella out of Taylor's and pushing her towards the door.

"Seriously guys?" Gabriella asked in bewilderment.  
"Yeah but you better keep in contact with us!" Kelsi laughed as Gabriella smiled and hugged them one last time before running to the other side.

------------------------------------------

Troy stood on the rooftop, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want his goodbye to be the saddest memory of his life.

"Why is everybody against us? How do you really measure a man?" Troy asked himself, angry and miserable.

"_When he always love you, the best that he knows._" A voice sang, making Troy whip his head around.

"That's how you measure a man Troy." Gabriella said softly as Troy's heart started beating faster than a bullet.

"Gabi." Troy breathed out.

"Troy I want to be with you. The hell I care if we don't even go to college. Like you said in the song, _the woman at your side was all you got_. I'm not about to take that woman away from you. I love you Troy." Gabriella said as she stood right in front of him and grabbed both his hands.

Troy looked through Gabriella's brown eyes, down to their linked hands. He smiled and pulled her onto him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I love you too Gabi." Troy replied as softly. They stared at each other for a few seconds and finally, they started leaning in. Their lips met and moved in the same rhythm as their heartbeat. It was a smooth, gentle kiss but it explained everything.

"So.. Do you really know how to measure a man? How did I go?" Troy asked the second they pulled away, their foreheads resting on each others.

"Pfffttt!! You're way pass the scale!" Gabriella laughed as their lips once again connected. He tightened his grip around her waist as she let her hand wander around Troy's soft hair.

_Would he walk on water?_

_Would he run through fire?_

_Would he stand before you_

_When it's down to the wire?_

_Would he give his life up_

_To be all he can?_

_Is that, is that_

_Is that how you measure a man?_

**THE END!**

-----------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this story. I just had this idea yesterday. The song is called **'Measure a Man' **by **Clay Aiken. **If you haven't heard the song, you can go to my profile and see it. It's a live performance. Such a beautiful song!! Please review.


End file.
